To Mithril Hall!
by Alice Bekett
Summary: Drizzt has become ill while his friends are away,when they find him where they left him, in a cave,they decide to go to Mithril Hall to get him help. First Forgotten Realms fic. Rated for possible language and violence.
1. The Beggining

To Mithril Hall!

Drizzt Do'Urden shivered, feeling absolutely miserable. There had been no sign of his friends in a week. Bruenor had to go see Icewind Dale, and left the drow to hunt and be by himself.

He had sent for help, a dwarf had heard him retching and seen the drow, and recognized him; he had sent a letter to carry with him to Icewind Dale. Guenhwyvar was standing just outside the drows' cave, keeping watch.

Drizzt sagged weakly against the ground, on his bedroll, near the fire.

"Guen." He called softly.

The huge, black panther walked toward her master. "I will send you home later, but can you come here and keep watch over me?" The panther growled softly, and lay beside her master. He smiled and stroked her muscular neck. "Thank you."

He fell asleep feeling warm and safe.

"Drizzt?" Catti-brie asked, peeking into the cave, Bruenor and Wulfgar were right behind the human.

A soft growl met her ears. "Guen?" She asked, stepping around the corner. Drizzt lay on his back, an arm resting on the panther's broad back.

"Elf!" Bruenor barked.

Drizzt opened his purple eyes. "King Bruenor?"

"Don't start, elf. Ye've known me longer n' tha'."

Drizzt stroked Guen. "Go home." He murmured. The panther simply vanished and swirled into mist. In her place, an onyx statue stood. Drizzt placed the statue in a pouch on his belt, hanging from a rock.

"How did it go?" Drizzt asked.

"Fine, how long have ye been ill?" Catti-brie retorted.

Drizzt was happy that his black skin hid the blush. "As far as I can tell, three days."

"As far as ye can tell?"

Drizzt looked down. "Some areas of the past few days have been… blurred."

Catti-brie looked at Bruenor, who shook his head. "Tha's no' good, lass."

"We need t' get t' Mithril Hall, we can find somethin' for ye there."

Drizzt nodded in agreement. "Let us go now, while my strength still holds." Drizzt slowly packed his things and pled his hood over his eyes to protect them from the light. He led the way for a short while, and then fell back to the middle of the group. Wulfgar raised an eyebrow, having missed the conversation in the cave. Bruenor filled him in, certain that the elf was most likely listening.

Catti-brie kept an eye on the weakening elf.

"How're ye feelin'?" She asked quietly.

"Strangely tired." He replied.

She gently placed a hand on his forehead, making him jump slightly. He was burning.

"Ye're burning up." She turned to Bruenor. "How far from the next city?"

"A while yet, me girl." He caught the concerned look that Catti-brie shot Drizzt and the angry, jealous ones that Wulfgar shot at his wife.

He shook his head; this was going to be interesting.

END. Please R&R and tell me what you think, I have only read the Icewind Dale Trilogy, so pardon me for any out of character stuff. If you do, please help me make this possible story better by messaging me, or telling me your concerns over a review.

Thank you for your time,

Alice

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Forgotten Realms, R.A Salvatore does. Trust me, if I did, I think I would be publishing, not really paying attention to fanfics. Please cut me some slack, this is the first Forgotten Realms I've ever really written, so please, for this poor thirteen year old, review!


	2. Fevered

To Mithril Hall!

Catti-brie relaxed somewhat, after they stopped to rest and for lunch. It seemed to refresh her friend some.

That friend was currently teasing her adopted father, Bruenor. Drizzt Do'Urden was asking what had happened on the trip. Drizzt still seemed tired, and was becoming more so, but was trying to dismiss it and ignore it as best he could. They traveled on until sundown.

Drizzt slumped down on the ground, weak from the illness and long travel. He attempted to rise to help with the fire, but stopped from a glare from Catti-brie. He closed his eyes and leaned against the rock. He into a light trance and waited.

The smell of stew woke him up, and it took all his willpower not to throw up. The fire seemed nice, though. He felt extremely cold compared to the heat of the fire. He wrapped his cloak tighter around his shoulders.

Bruenor didn't miss the movement. He threw a wad of blankets at he elf. Drizzt looked at the dwarf and threw them back, grabbing his own. The dark elf lay beside the stone, closer to the fire and fell into a deeper trance.

Bruenor watched his friend fall into the equivalent of sleep. After a few moments, he placed several more blankets over his friend.

The dark elf didn't stir to the dwarf's relief. Wulfgar continued making their dinner as Catti-brie watched the drow. After eating, Catti-brie and Wulfgar fell asleep, leaving Bruenor to take first watch.

"Drizzt." The dark elf stirred softly. "Drizzt!" Catti-brie hissed, shaking the drow again.

Drizzt opened an eye. "Catti-brie?" He asked, clearly disoriented.

"Can you take an hour long shift?"

Drizzt rubbed his face. "Sure."

Catti-brie smiled at him. "Thanks. An hour though." She warned, the fire in her eyes bright. "Wake Wulfgar after."

Drizzt nodded and shifted closer to the fire, pulling on of his blankets around his shoulders. He waited and when Catti-brie fell asleep, he walked around the small camp.

In an hour, he thoroughly agreed with Catti-brie, he was not up to staying awake any longer.

"Wulfgar." He said quietly. The large barbarian awoke with a jerk. "Drizzt?"

"Your turn for watch." Drizzt said calmly. "Bruenor is next I believe."

Wulfgar nodded. "Thanks."

The dark elf sank into his bedroll, coughing softly as he did so. Wulfgar watched his friend warily and when the drow fell asleep, he was happy that he was alone.

The others were up and making breakfast by the time Drizzt awoke again. He only ate a quarter of what was normal, and refused anything else before they set off.

Drizzt once again tired before anyone else, but didn't complain. He was continually shivering, so Catti-brie or Wulfgar would walk near him, or in some cases both would walk beside the ailing drow.

Drizzt's spirits were dwindling away as the day wore on. As did his stamina and endurance. At midday he was shaking, and seemed to concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other, and nothing else.

"Drizzt." Catti-brie said, startling the drow. "We're stopping here for lunch."

Drizzt looked at her, and sank to the ground. He looked around he wantedto do something. He soon knew it was futile to try to, however. His hands were shaking, and he was drained emotionally, as well as physically.

"Are you okay?" Catti-brie asked softly.

Drizzt returned her glance, but said nothing. Catti-brie cast a glance at Bruenor. The dwarf watched his friend for a moment, and then shrugged.

Drizzt didn't seem to wish to openly tell them about how bad his illness was becoming. Now, he seemed, far away. He reacted mechanically, he was weak, very weak, but his eyes didn't recognize what was near him.

Catti-brie and Wulfgar both noticed before Bruenor. Catti-brie walked to Drizzt; carefully she waved a hand in front of his face.

Quicker then she could have imagined, he stood. The drow got his hands wrapped around her and put a dagger to her throat.

Wulfgar reacted, standing up he placed a hand on Aegis-fang. Drizzt snarled. Bruenor crept silently behind the drow.

"It's okay."" Catti-brie said softly. "Ye're alright." She felt his grip on the dagger loosen slightly.

Bruenor came up behind the drow, using the handle of his axe, he knocked the elf unconscious.

He elf barely nicked Catti-brie as he went down, much to his companions (and Catti-bries') relief.

But that didn't mean that they were reassured that it was the Drizzt they knew was going to be there when he woke up.

_**END**_

Disclaimer : I own nothing!


End file.
